Of Fools and Photographs
by Mystic Dodo
Summary: Severus wanted sex. Harry wanted to look through their wedding album. -Heavily Suggestive, Smut-


**Of Fools and Photographs  
**

**Author:** Mystic Dodo

**Originally Published:** 2010

* * *

When Harry received a heavy, fancy looking photo album by a regal looking owl, his face lit up with excitement as he bounded back to the luxurious king sized bed where his lover was still sleeping. "Severus, wake up! The album is here, Sev!"

Severus Snape grumbled something unintelligible under his breath as he turned over and away from Harry's loud voice.

"Severus! The wedding photos have arrived, don't you want to look at them?" Harry whined, snuggling up to his lover's side, resting the heavy album against Severus's hip. When Severus shuffled out of the way, Harry climbed over his husband so that they were face to face and Harry pressed his lips against the older man, gently kissing him. Severus was swift if a little groggy to respond and his potions-stained hand reached up to push some shaggy hair back from Harry's eyes

Harry opened them to see black orbs gazing lovingly up at him. "Morning, Sev," Harry whispered with a smile.

"Morning to you, you impertinant brat," Severus said back, though with a lazy grin on his otherwise relaxed face.

"_Your_ impertinent brat," Harry reminded him.

"Indeed". Severus sat up and pulled Harry into his arms before dragged the gorgeously decorated album to a rest in front of them. "Let's see how Colin Creevey did with our big day hmm?".

The moving photos were amazing. Harry and Severus, in their pristine wedding suits, were the focus of many of the pictures. Harry and Severus standing at the altar. Harry pushing back some of Severus' fine hair, fingers lingering on his cheek. Severus and Harry sharing their first kiss as a married couple. The two partners dancing with each other and their friends. A group photo. The wedding cake. Harry was beaming in all of his photos with Severus having his trademark smirk on his face.

Harry had tears of happiness in his eyes as they slowly went through the album, adding comments or gasping at the beauty of the contrast in some of the photos. "Sev, you look amazing," Harry breathed more than once, turning in his husband's arms to give him a kiss. "Oh, look at Draco's face; he looks like he's torn between cursing Ron or laughing at him!"

Severus's hand caused distraction when it began to slide up and down Harry's side, making the younger of the two squirm. After unsuccessful attempts to make Severus stop, Harry leaned backwards and the newlyweds shared a long, intense kiss. By the time they broke apart, they were both very aroused, breathing heavily. "Are we nearly done with the album?" Severus growled against Harry's lips. "I have the real man in front of me and I'm longing to devour him."

Harry chuckled before kissing down the side of Severus's smooth neck. "Very nearly," he replied, his voice thick with sexual need. With a playful grin, he pushed his husband's wandering hand away from his crotch and returned his attention towards the wedding album. Turning to the next page, Harry suddenly paused, staring at a particular photo with shock. "Sev?" Harry said, moving so that his husband couldn't continue to nuzzle against his neck. "Look at this photo!"

"Hmm?" Severus peered at the page before a deep rumble of laughter vibrated through his chest. "Ah."

The photo in scrutiny was one where Harry was talking to the pregnant Luna Lovegood. Severus stood not a few steps behind Harry and as they watched, the photo version of Severus began to make thrusting movements in Harry's oblivious direction before stopping, looking innocently away as photo Harry turned towards Severus with a suspicious look when photo Luna couldn't stop giggling.

"I knew you were doing something," Harry murmured as he closed the album, ignoring the last few pages in favour of straddling Severus's lap,elicting soft moans of longing from them both. "I swear, you have more libido than me, sometimes."

"I can't help that you are irresistible," Severus purred, his hands sliding under the elastic of Harry's pyjama bottoms and squeezing the young man's bum. "Now, be quiet and kiss me."


End file.
